We Got Married
by Qie Kaisoo
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika salah satu member boyband EXO yang terkenal dingin mengikuti WGM bersama Cha Luhan , salah satu member girlband Purple Dizzy yang terkenal dengan keimutan dan kelembutannya ? it's GS , Hunhan with VIXX and EXO Member , DLDR , review juseyooooo
1. Prolog

Hunhan We Got Married Prolog

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan as Cha Luhan

Genre : Romance , Friendship

Rating : Teen

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika salah satu member boyband EXO yang terkenal dingin mengikuti WGM bersama Cha Luhan , salah satu member girlband Purple Dizzy yang terkenal dengan keimutan dan kelembutannya ? it's GS , Hunhan , DLDR

* * *

~o~o~

* * *

[ Biodata Oh Sehun ]

Oh Sehun , namja kelahiran tahun 1994 ini terkenal dingin namun kekanak kanakan , ia debut sebagai EXO sejak tahun 2011 dengan ber-label SM Entertaiment , tipe idealnya adalah yeoja berambut indah dan bermata indah , ia termasuk namja yang sensitif dan mudah cemburu , ia juga sedikit manja karena ia maknae dari groupnya sehingga para hyung-nya sangat memanjakannya , jika ia sudah sayang pada satu yeoja ia akan selalu berusaha berada di samping yeoja itu

* * *

[ Biodata Cha Luhan ]

Cha Luhan , yeoja kelahiran tahun 1995 ini termasuk kedua paling tua di groupnya , Purple Dizzy , ia debut pada tahun 2013 dengan ber-label JellyFish Entertaiment , tipe idealnya adalah namja tinggi dan penuh kasih sayang , karena berada dalam naungan yang sama , ia menjadi sangat dekat dengan anggota VIXX terutama N dan Hongbin , bahkan Hongbin berkata bahwa Luhan termasuk ke dalam ideal type-nya , jika sudah dengan N , mereka akan dikenal dengan sebutan Cha Couple karena marga mereka yang kebetulan sama

* * *

~o~o~

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 First Meet

[ SM Building , Apgeujong-dong , Gangnam-gu , Seoul ]

EXO baru saja menyelesaikan practice dance mereka , mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di lantai namun ada juga yang keluar mengambil minum , seorang staff tiba tiba saja memberikan sebuah kartu berpita warna biru , suho selaku leader mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan keras

"EXO , pada tahun 2014 ini , dengan pola pikir baru , salah satu dari kalian akan menikah dengan seseorang"

"oh , Nugu nugu ?" tanya kai tiba tiba padahal sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Meollaseo" jawab suho sambil membolak-balikkan kartu biru tersebut

"ya suho , sepertinya itu hanya tempelan , coba berikan padaku" ucap kris sembari merebut kartu yang ada di tangan suho

SREK

"MWO ?!" kaget seluruh anggota exo - sehun setelah membaca isi dibalik tempelan tersebut

"SEHUNNIE ?!" pekik chen dan chanyeol bersamaan , sehun yang merasa namanya di sebut mulai tertarik untuk mendekat , ia mengambil kartu di tangan kris dan membacanya , kedua matanya ikut membulat setelah melihat isinya

"ige mwoya ?..."gumam sehun

"KYAAA sehunnie akan menikah , argh kenapa bukan diriku saja !" pekik chanyeol

"ini we got married ?" tanya kai

"aku rasa iya.."

"To sehun , kau akan menikah dengan salah satu member dari ..."

"eh nuguya ?" tanya chanyeol

"chamkkaman-yo , sepertinya ada tempelan lagi" Kai menarik tempelan di bagian setelah tulisan 'dari' , dan muncullah sebuah nama

"WOAH Purple Dizzy ?! Ah jinjja sehunnie" chanyeol mencekik leher sehun hingga sehun terbaring di lantai

"YAH WAE ?!" omel sehun

"Purple dizzy itu salah satu rookie yang tengah naik daun di korea kau tauu , dan mereka cukup cantik" ucap chanyeol

"Ooh tapikan aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka"

"Aish babo-ya , mereka pernah memberikan album debut mereka kepada kita , masa kau lupa ?"

"Ah , aku ingat , tapi aku tidak mengenal nama nama mereka"

Other side

[ JellyFish Building , Sinsa-dong , Gangnam-gu , Seoul ]

Suara bising terdengar di salah satu ruang latihan di gedung jellyfish entertaiment , ternyata di dalamnya terdapat seluruh anggota vixx dan purple dizzy , terlihat mereka tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu sembari bercanda ria , ken beranjak keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu , saat kembali ia terlihat membawa sebuah amplop surat berwarna merah muda

"ya jaehwan , kau bawa apa ?" tanya N beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil amplop dari tangan ken

"Meolla-yo hyung , tadi aku mendapat itu dari seorang staff"

N membuka amplop merah muda itu dan menjatuhkan isinya ke lantai , terdapat 2 buah amplop kecil lainnya , ia mengambil salah satunya dan membukanya , setelah dibuka ia melihat isinya yang ternyata adalah foto seseorang

"oh , sehun sunbaenim ?" gumam ken saat melihat foto itu

"mwo-ya , kenapa ada foto sehun sunbae ?" tanya N , ia pun membuka amplop yang 1 lagi , didalamnya terdapat sebuah kartu berwarna hijau dengan sederet tulisan

"To Cha Luhan , Chukkae , kau terpilih dalam variety show we got married di umurmu yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun , pasanganmu adalah namja yang berada di foto yang terdapat di amplop lainnya" baca N dengan cukup keras

"woah eonni ! kau akan menikah" pekik baekhyun sambil mendorong dorong bahu luhan

"ouuuh ottokhaji .. ootokhaji" ucap ken dengan gaya khasnya

"WAHAA uri dongsaeng-ie sudah dewasaa" N mengacak-acak rambut bergelombang milik luhan yang disambut deathglare oleh luhan sendiri

"haa.. uri dongsaeng-ie.." ujar leo pelan sembari mengacak pelan rambut luhan

-STUDIO-

MC Shin : woh bukankah leo-ssi terkenal pendiam ?

MC Park : ne , tapi mengapa dengan luhan ia bersikap lembut ?

MC Kim : mungkin karena mereka satu satunya boyband dan girlband di agensi mereka , jadi mereka bisa dekat , ditambah mereka sama sama merupakan visual dari agensi mereka

-STUDIO-

"Oh , dibawahnya tertulis , bahwa kalian akan bertemu di bubble tea shop yang berada di dekat SM Building esok hari" ucap N setelah membaca tulisan di bagian bawah kartu yang masih ia pegang sedaritadi

"Jeongmal-yo ? aih ottokhe ... haaa" pekik luhan kecil

"kau mau kami temani besok ?" tawar N

"Shireo , aku akan bertemu dengannya sendiri saja , nanti jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya akan kuberi tau"

"aah ~ ok"

* * *

~ Next Day ~

Luhan tengah berada di mobil van milik purple dizzy , jari jarinya sedaritadi tidak bisa berhenti bergerak , itu adalah tanda jika ia tengah dilanda perasaan gugup , hari ini ia mengenakan dress berwarna kuning gading selutut dan cardigan berwarna putih , tak lupa sepasang sepatu sneakers wedges melekat di kakinya , rambut gelombangnya ia biarkan terurai dan mengenakan sebuah bandu berbentuk telinga rusa

'Gijeogeun naege wajueosseo

Cheoeumbuteo uri sijakdoeeosseo~'

PIP

"Yeobseyo oppa , waeyo ?" Luhan me-loudspeaker ponselnya

'Eodi-ya ? apa kau sudah sampai ?' suara N terdengar dari ponsel luhan

"Belum , tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi sampai , aah ottokhe oppa..."

'heish kau ini , semangatlah , FIGHTING!' suara N dan Ken terdengar cukup keras membuat luhan menutup satu telinganya

"nee arraseo oppa , aku sudah sampai , annyeong ~"

'ne , annyeong'

Luhan turun dari van dengan perlahan , setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada managernya , luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam toko bubble tea yang di maksud di kartu hijau semalam , dengan gugup luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sehun , namun tidak ia temukan , ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan terlebih dahulu , 1 bubble tea rasa coklat dan 1 bubble tea rasa taro , ia memesan coklat untuk sehun karena semalam ia dan kyungsoo mencari cari informasi tentang sehun , setelah mendapat pesanannya , luhan duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di dekat jendela

* * *

-Sehun's Side-

Sehun baru saja sampai di depan toko bubble tea yang memang sering ia kunjungi bersama member lain , ia mendapat clue tentang yeoja yang akan menjadi istrinya yaitu rusa kecil , dan dengan setengah mati ia mencoba memecahkan clue yang ia dapat , tentunya bersama para hyungnya , dan ia ketemuilah jawabannya , yaitu Cha Luhan , karena dalam bahasa cina 'Lu' berarti Rusa , dan Luhan sering di sebut sebut oleh para fansnya si rusa kecil yang imut , setelah masuk ke dalam toko itu , ia langsung mencari cari keberadaan luhan , sampai ia melihat sebuah bandu berbentuk telinga rusa , terlihat yeoja itu membelakanginya , dengan perlahan ia mendekati yeoja itu dan menepuk bahu yeoja itu

"eh ? eoh , annyeonghaseyo" Luhan yang melihat sehun langsung bangkit dan memberikan bow

"ah ne annyeonghaseyo.. kau calon istriku bukan ?" tanya sehun

"eung... ne , cha luhan imnida"

"oh sehun imnida"

"ah iya , sehun-ssi , aku sudah membelikanmu ini , kuharap kau menyukainya" Luhan menyodorkan segelas bubble tea coklat ke hadapan sehun

"..ah khamshamida , jeosonghamnida aku tidak membelikanmu apapun"

"Gwechana-yo , sehun-ssi tidak perlu memberiku apapun"

Setelahnya keheningan panjang terjadi di antara mereka , sehun dan luhan sama sama tidak ada yang mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari bibir mereka , sehun hanya bisa menyeruput bubble teanya sedangkan luhan memainkan jemari tangannya , hingga akhirnya suara luhan memecah keheningan di antara mereka

"nng .. sehun-ssi , bolehkah aku berfoto bersamamu ? aku ingin menunjukkannya kepada sahabat dan oppaku" ucap luhan

"ne , tentu saja"

Luhan mengambil posisi di sebelah sehun dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah mereka berdua , mereka berdua sama sama menjulurkan tangannya membentuk V sign , setelahnya luhan berterima kasih pada sehun dan mulai mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di ponselnya

-Sehun studio-

PD : bagaimana kesan pertamamu saat bertemu dengan luhan-ssi ?

SEHUN : ia manis , cantik , sopan , kurasa aku akan mudah menyesuaikan diriku dengannya , semoga saja

-Sehun studio end-

-Luhan studio-

PD : apa kau pernah mengira akan di pasangkan dengan sehun-ssi ?

LUHAN : Anni-yo , aku kira aku akan di pasangkan dengan GOT7 , tapi tak apa , sehun-ssi juga terlihat baik

-Luhan studio end-

"eum luhan-ssi , apa kau lapar ?" tanya sehun

"aku lumayan lapar"

"kalau begitu , kajja , aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah restaurant di dekat sini" walaupun dengan wajah datar , suara sehun masih terdengar lembut oleh luhan

"baiklah , kajja"

Sehun dan luhan berjalan beriringan menuju restaurant yang sehun maksud , memang tidak terlalu jauh dari toko bubble tea sebelumnya , hanya butuh 5 menit untuk sampai di restaurant itu , restaurant itu merupakan restaurant masakan korea , cukup besar dengan meja meja yang terusun rapih di dalamnya , luhan dan sehun memilih mengambil bangku yang berada di pojok ruangan

"luhan-ssi , kau ingin memesan apa ?" tanya sehun sembari membaca buku menu di tangannya

"hmm kurasa aku ingin samgyupsal"

"baiklah , eung kami pesan samgyupsal dan 2 cola" ucap sehun pada pelayan , setelah pelayan pergi , sehun mencoba membuka percakapan

"luhan-ssi , apa kau pernah mengira-ngira jika pasanganmu di we got married ini adalah aku ?" tanya sehun

"anni-yo , aku sempat mengira jika aku akan berpasangan dengan cheondung oppa saat melihat foto yang diberikan oleh pihak wgm , namun jaehwan oppa dan haekyeon oppa berkata jika itu adalah sehun-ssi"

"apa kau kecewa ?"

"anni-yo , jika dipikir-pikir kembali cheondung oppa terlalu berbeda jauh umurnya denganku"

"memangnya kau kelahiran tahun berapa ?" tanya sehun

"1995"

"oh jeongmal-yo ? chukkae untuk kelulusanmu"

"khamshamida sehun-ssi"

Pesanan mereka pun tiba , setumpuk daging beserta bahan pelengkapnya yaitu daun salada , cabai , bawang putih dan lain sebagainya , luhan mengambil penjepit daging dan mulai memasak daging itu di atas pemanggang yang memang sudah disediakan sebelumnya sedangkan sehun membukakan cola dan menuangkannya ke dalam 2 buah gelas , setelah menunggu daging matang , luhan mengambil salada dan mengisinya dengan daging , cabai dan 1 buah bawang putih , tak lupa menguncupkan daun saladanya , kemudian ia menyuapkannya kepada sehun

-STUDIO-

MC Kim : Aku merasa kini aku lapar

MC Shin : Padahal sebelumnya mereka berdua sangat canggung , namun kini jika sudah dihadapkan dengan makanan mereka berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih

-STUDIO-

-Luhan pov-

LUHAN : aku melakukan itu dikarenakan haekyeon oppa menyuruhku agar perhatian terhadap suamiku nantinya , terlebih soal makanan , haekyeon oppa berkata seorang namja akan merasa senang jika yeoja-nya menyuapkan atau menyediakannya makanan secara langsung , jadi... aku hanya berusaha mengikuti nasihat haekyeon oppa

-Luhan pov end-

-STUDIO-

MC Jung : N-ssi dan Luhan-ssi tampak seperti oppa-dongsaeng sesungguhya , padahal tidak

MC Kim : oh , mereka bukan adik-kakak ?

MC Jung : Anni-yo , mereka hanya berteman , apa aku bilang , mereka tampak seperti sungguhan

-STUDIO-

Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya , ia membuatkan 1 untuk luhan , saat luhan hendak mengambilnya , sehun menjauhkannya dan berkata jika ia yang akan menyuapkannya , luhan pun hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan sehun , mereka terus bergantian seperti itu hingga daging yang mereka pesan habis tak tersisa begitu juga dengan minuman mereka , kini sehun yang membayar makanannya dan tentu saja luhan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sehun karena sudah mentraktirnya makan hari ini , mereka keluar dari restaurant sembari bergandeng tangan -sehun tiba tiba saja menggenggam tangan luhan- , mereka berdua menuju ke van exo yang sudah terparkir di depan restaurant , sehun berniat mengajak luhan ke myeongdong

* * *

[ Myeongdong , Jung-gu , Seoul ]

Sehun dan luhan terlihat sedang melihat-lihat gantungan ponsel di salah satu toko pernak-pernik , luhan terus saja memilih yang berwarna merah muda , namun akan sehun kembalikan karena sehun tidak menyukai warna merah muda terutama yang berbentuk hello kitty , akhirnya mereka sepakat memilih gantungan berbentuk bubble tea berwarna ungu dan coklat sesuai dengan rasa yang mereka suka , taro dan coklat , selesai membeli gantungan ponsel , luhan berlari kecil menuju kedai ice cream dan membeli 2 buah cone ice cream dan memberikan satu untuk sehun yang memiliki rasa vanilla

"setelah ini kau ingin berjalan lagi atau pulang ?" tanya sehun sembari menyesap ice cream miliknya

"pulang saja , memberku nampaknya sudah menunggu di kantor"

"baiklah , kajja aku akan mengantarmu"

Perjalanan menuju ke JellyFish Entertaiment memang cukup jauh , sehingga luhan dapat terlelap sejenak , sedangkan sehun , ia memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone dan menatap ke arah luar jendela , mentari sore mulai sedikit demi sedikit meredup , mereka sampai di agensi luhan pukul 18.30 KST

"Sehun-ssi , khamshamida sudah mengantarku kembali ke agensi dan terima kasih juga untuk siang tadi" Luhan membungkuk 45 derajat , sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke dalam van , setelah van exo pergi , luhan masuk kedalam gedung agensinya , para member purple dizzy sudah menunggunya di ruang latihan karena memang sudah menjadi jadwal mereka untuk latihan malam ini

END Episode 1

* * *

Maaf seribu maaf karena ff part 1 ini masih canggung dan kurang memuaskan , dan terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff qie ini , qie masih banyak belajar sehingga ff qie ini masih banyak kesalahan , sekian cuap cuap dari qie , semoga kalian suka ff wgm qie ini , Annyeong ~


	3. Chapter 2 First Date

ATTENTION : Qie membuat 1 kesalahan , posisi luhan di group adalah Lead Vocal , Visual dan Leader , bukan Lead Vocal dan Visual saja .. ini demi kelancaran ff wgm ini

[ 09.23 KST , JellyFish Building , Sinsa-dong , Gangnam-gu , Seoul ]

Disalah satu ruang latihan , terlihat Luhan dan member purple dizzy yang lainnya baru saja menyelesaikan latihan pada hari ini , tak terasa mereka semua sudah 3 jam berada di ruangan itu , berlatih tarian pada album mereka yang belum lama dirilis , luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah sofa hitam yang disediakan di ruangan itu , mencoba menenangkan deru nafas dan merilekskan tubuhnya , tak jauh berbeda dengan member purple dizzy yang lain , mereka juga sama sama mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel salah satu dari mereka berbunyi , menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk , seluruh member purple dizzy meraih ponsel mereka masing-masing dan melihat apakah pesan itu masuk ke ponsel mereka atau tidak , ternyata bunyi pesan masuk itu berasal dari ponsel luhan.

"Dari siapa eonni ?" tanya lay

"Dari pihak we got married , mereka berkata bahwa pada pukul 10.00 KST nanti sehun-ssi akan menjemput kemari , mereka juga berpesan untuk membawa satu member bersamaku" ucap luhan

"Siapa yang akan eonni ajak ?" tanya tao

"hmm kurasa aku akan mengajak...kyungsoo"

"Ne ? kau yakin eonni ?" tanya kyungsoo

"ne , kalau begitu kajja kita bersiap-siap" Luhan menarik tangan kanan kyungsoo setelah mengambil tas berisikan pakaian ganti miliknya dan milik kyungsoo -yang memang luhan sengaja menitipkannya di tas kyungsoo , dengan alasan agar tidak terlalu membawa banyak tas-

Setelah berganti pakaian mereka di dalam kamar mandi , luhan dan kyungsoo memutuskan menunggu di lobi agensi , agar memudahkan mereka keluar saat sehun datang menjemput mereka , karena sudah cukup bosan menunggu , akhirnya luhan dan kyungsoo memilih untuk berfoto berdua terlebih dahulu

-STUDIO-

MC Han : Aigoo.. seorang yeoja memang tidak pernah lepas dari halnya berfoto

MC Shim : dan biasanya mereka akan mengirimnya ke Instagram , dan mendapatkan beribu likers di seluruh dunia

MC Han : jelas saja , mereka ini kan cantik dan manis

-STUDIO-

"ohhoh uri dongsaengie , kalian sedang apa , eo ?" Tiba-tiba saja suara N terdengar di telinga mereka , saat mereka berdua menoleh ke samping , sudah ada N bersama dengan Hongbin , mereka berdua juga nampaknya baru selesai berlatih di gedung ini

"hehe annyeonghaseyo oppa , kalian ada disini... kami sedang selca"

"Ne kami baru selesai latihan , member lain masih berada di ruang latihan , ohya kalian menunggu siapa disini ?"

"kami menunggu sehun-ssi , tadi aku mendapat pesan bahwa pukul 10.00 KST , sehun-ssi akan datang kemari untuk menjemputku"

"aaah ~ ya hongbin-ah , lihat yeoja tipe idealmu ini sudah akan menikah , bagaimana perasaanmu ?" N menggunakan tangannya sebagai mic untuk mewawancarai hongbin

"nan gwechanayo"

"oh jinjjayo ?" goda N

"Neee hyung"

"ah arraseo , lu-ah , kyung-ah , kami duluan nee , semoga hari ini kalian bersenang-senang , annyeong"

N dan Hongbin pun berlalu pergi setelah berpamitan , luhan mencoba melihat ke arah luar , dan tidak menemukan satupun mobil selain mobil agensi dan mobil van para artis dari JellyFish , ia mempoutkan bibir merah alami miliknya namun tak lama senyumnya merekah saat melihat 1 mobil van baru saja memasuki pekarangan , dan turunnya 2 namja tinggi dari dalam mobil van tersebut , Sehun dan Kai. Luhan memanggil kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya keluar , kyungsoo hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh luhan.

"oh Annyeonghaseyo sehun-ssi" Luhan dan kyungsoo membungkuk setelah berhadapan langsung dengan sehun dan kai

"ne anyeonghaseyo" sehun dan kai ikut membungkuk

"sehun-ssi , apakah dia salah satu member dari grup-mu ?" tanya luhan

"ne , namanya kim jongin tapi ia dipanggil dengan sebutan kai"

"annyeonghaseyo kai imnida"

"ne annyeonghaseyo , luhan imnida"

"lalu yeoja di sebelahmu , membermu kah ?" tanya kai

"ne , namanya do kyungsoo"

"do kyungsoo imnida bangapseumida" kyungsoo memperkenalkan nama dirinya

"apa kalian sudah siap berangkat ?"

"ne"

"kalau begitu ayo"

Mereka berempat kemudian masuk ke dalam van yang diketahui adalah milik exo , kai dan kyungsoo duduk di jok paling belakang sedangkan sehun dan luhan berada di jok bagian tengah mobil , sehun memberikan luhan dan kyungsoo 2 buah selimut berwarna merah muda untuk menutupi bagian paha hingga kaki , keheningan mulai terjadi , tidak dari satupun mereka mengeluarkan suara , yang terdengar saat ini hanya suara dari radio , sampai luhan membuka suaranya

"Sehun-ssi , hari ini kita akan kemana memangnya ?" tanya luhan

"Rencanaku hari ini mengajak kalian bersenang-senang di lotte world"

"Jeongmalyo ? wah aku sangat suka jika ada yang mengajakku kesana"

-Luhan studio-

PD : mengapa kau begitu senang ke Lotte World ?

LUHAN : karena itu merupakan salah satu dari tempat bersenang senang yang aku sukai , di Lotte world pun aku bisa menetralkan pikiranku

-Luhan studio end-

[ Lotte World , 40-1 Jamsil-dong, Songpa-gu, Seoul ]

Setelah melalui perjalanan selama setengah jam lamanya , mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan , luhan sedikit merapihkan atasannya yang terlihat kusut , sehun mengeluarkan 4 buah tiket masuk lotte world dan memberikannya masing-masing kepada luhan , kyungsoo dan kai , kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan luhan serta menariknya pelan agar luhan mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke loket masuk , meninggalkan kyungsoo dan kai dibelakang mereka

"Sehun-ssi , kau biasanya bermain apa terlebih dahulu ?" tanya luhan sembari menoleh ke arah sehun

"Aku terbiasa bermain permainan yang ekstrim terlebih dahulu"

"maksudmu seperti Gyro swing ?"

"Ne , tapi aku biasanya yang paling pertama aku naiki adalah wahana the conquistador"

"Oh , yang berbentuk seperti kapal bajak laut nee ?"

"ne , kau pernah mencobanya ?" Walaupun dengan wajah datarnya , sehun berusaha untuk membuat luhan nyaman dengan dirinya

"aku pernah mencobanya sekali bersama dengan namdongsaengku , cha hansook"

"ah ternyata kau mempunyai seorang adik , kukira kau anak tunggal"

"banyak yang mengira seperti itu , nngg... sehun-ssi , bisakah kita kesana ?" pinta luhan sembari menunjuk ke arah sebuah stan penjual aksesoris rambut seperti bandu berbagai bentuk , sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya 2 kali , luhan pun menarik tangan sehun menuju ke stan aksesoris itu , kedua mata rusanya menatap binar pada deretan bandu dengan berbagai bentuk telinga binatang , ia mengambil 2 buah bandu berbentuk tanduk rusa , namun terdapat perbedaan diantara kedua bandu itu yaitu bandu yang 1 lebih menjulang , menandakan bahwa itu merupakan tanduk sang jantan.

"sehun-ssi , coba kau memakai ini" ucap luhan sembari memberikan bandu yang berada ditangannya , tentu saja ia memberikan sehun yang jantan

"kau saja yang pakai , aku akan terlihat jelek saat memakai bandu itu" tolak sehun

"Anni-yo , ayolaah .. jebal" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus deer eyesnya , namun sehun masih teguh pada pendiriannya , pada akhirnya luhan menjinjitkan kakinya dan memakaikan bandu itu di kepala sehun , sedikit sulit dikarenakan sehun yang menahan-nahan tangan luhan , namun kalah telak oleh luhan yang menatapnya garang , sehun pun hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan luhan

"nah , lihat bukan .. kau sangat lucu sehun-ssi" Luhan merapihkan bagian depan rambut sehun agar lebih terlihat bagus saat memakai bandu itu

-STUDIO-

MC Jung : eh kyungsoo-ssi dan kai-ssi eodiya ?

MC Shim : ah majjayo , eodiya ?

-STUDIO-

Ternyata kyungsoo dan kai berada di dekat mereka namun tidak ingin mengganggu pendekatan antara sehun dan luhan , mereka hanya bisa berdiri layaknya sebuah patung pajangan , sampai akhirnya luhan dan sehun selesai membeli bandu tanduk rusa itu

"yak sehun-ah , kalau begini lebih baik aku tidak ikut , kami berdua hanya dianggap sebagai pajangan disini" protes kai pada sehun

"yasudah kalau begitu , pulang saja sana" ucap sehun datar

"ya! aku sudah berada disini , kau malah mengusirku , aish"

"hhh sudahlah tak usah dipermasalahkan lagi , lebih baik kita bersenang-senang bersama" ujar luhan

"ne betul apa yang dikatakan luhan eonni , kajja"

Sesuai dengan persetujuan antara mereka berempat , mereka akan menaiki wahana the conquistador , tangan luhan tidak pernah terlepas dari tangan sehun selama permainan berlangsung , justru luhan menggenggam tangan sehun cukup erat , sedangkan kyungsoo dan kai sama sama menikmati permainan ini , setelah wahana the conquistador selesai , mereka melanjutkan ke wahana bungee drop , di wahana ini luhan tak henti hentinya berteriak dengan keras saat tengah naik dan turun , tautan tangannya dengan sehun pun mengerat , sehun hanya bisa sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah luhan yang menggemaskan

-Sehun studio-

SEHUN : aku merasa ia seperti sesosok anak kecil yang menggemaskan , aku awalnya bahkan tidak menyangka jika ia hanya berbeda 1 tahun denganku , wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama

-Sehun studio end-

Wahana selanjutnya adalah Gyro drop , yang membuat luhan lemas seketika , rupanya harapan N tidak terlalu terkabul , ia tidak bersenang senang melainkan tersiksa dengan wahana yang membuat perutnya mual dan keringat dingin muncul di permukaan kulitnya , berbanding terbalik dengan sehun yang justru merasa senang bisa menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim yang berada di Lotte World , bagaikan surga untuk seorang oh sehun

"sehun-ssi , bisakah kita mengganti permainannya , aku sudah tidak sanggup bermain yang ekstrim lagi..." pinta luhan

"baiklah , kita bermain bumper car saja , otte ?"

"ne itu lebih baik"

Mereka berempat pun menuju ke wahana bumper car , mereka dibagi dalam 2 tim yaitu luhan-sehun dan kyungsoo-kai dengan luhan dan kyungsoo yang menjadi supir , mereka menghabiskan waktu 15 menit dengan saling menabrakkan mobil mereka , yang disusul tawa dari kedua belah pihak , setelah bermain di wahana bumper car mereka menuju ke arah wahana atlantis adventure , sebuah wahana rollercoster yang tidak terlalu tinggi , rollercoster ini melewati gua-gua dan juga kolam , sehingga akan terciprat sedikit air dari kolam , terutama yang duduk di paling depan. Di wahana kali ini luhan sama sekali tidak menggengam tangan sehun seperti sebelumnya , ia justru mengangkat tangannya ke udaranya , kyungsoo dan kai duduk dipaling belakang ( dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu luhan dan sehun ).

-STUDIO-

MC Han : Eih harusnya mereka ke rumah hantu , pasti akan sangat seru

MC Shim : nee , aah pasti sangat romantis

-STUDIO-

Seusai bermain di wahana atlantis , luhan merengek ingin menaiki wahana Flume Ride , dimana kita akan menaiki sebuah perahu berisikan 3 orang dan akan melewati 2 buah air terjun niagara , luhan sangat ingin mengajak kyungsoo bermain wahana itu namun kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan ia tak membawa baju ganti lebih seperti luhan , sehingga ia menunggu mereka ( sehun , luhan dan kai ) di pintu keluar wahana tersebut. Luhan duduk di paling depan perahu , di susul sehun dan kai yang duduk di belakangnya , luhan sempat menggenggam tangan sehun saat berada di turunan air terjun.

-Sehun studio-

PD : Apa kau menyukai saat luhan-ssi menggenggam tanganmu ?

SEHUN : ah ... Mollayo .. aku sedikit bingung , aku senang atau risih .. karena aku tidak terbiasa membiarkan seorang yeoja menggenggam tanganku .. namun kali ini aku merasa ingin membuatnya nyaman saat berada di dekatku

-Sehun studio end-

-Luhan studio-

PD : Apa kau merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat sehun-ssi ?

LUHAN : ngg... ne , padahal yang kubaca di internet bahwa sehun-ssi merupakan sosok yang dingin , tapi menurutku tidak , walaupun dengan wajah datar , ia bisa membuatku nyaman berada didekatnya

-Luhan studio end-

.

[ 14.50 KST ]

Kini Luhan , sehun beserta kyungsoo dan kai tengah berada di salah satu restaurant cepat saji yang berada di kawasan lotte world , kyungsoo dan kai memesan makanan mereka masing-masing sedangkan sehun dan luhan memilih untuk memesan 1 porsi makanan saja karena luhan berkata bahwa ia tidak terlalu lapar , akhirnya sehun hanya memesankan 1 porsi untuk mereka berdua , luhan membantu sehun memakan makanannya dengan cara menyuapkannya karena sehun tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya , di ponselnya ia tengah mencari nama couple-nya bersama luhan yang biasa di buat oleh para fans , namun dengan mengejutkan , ia justru menemukan nama couple luhan bersama dengan member vixx yaitu N , nama couple dari mereka adalah Cha couple atau Leader couple , karena marga mereka yang sama dan posisi sebagai leader yang sama.

-STUDIO-

MC Han : omo omo

MC Jung : Luhan dan N memang sudah terkenal dengan sebutan cha couple dari awal , dengan kedekatan dan marga yang sama , itu adalah nama buatan dari fans vixx dan purple dizzy

MC Shim : tapi mereka itu hanya berteman ?

MC Jung : ne , bahkan terlihat seperti adik-kakak paling kompak

-STUDIO-

"ngg.. luhan-ssi" panggil sehun pada luhan yang tengah menyantap makanannya

"ne , waeyo ?"

"kau dekat sekali ne dengan N-ssi ?" tanya sehun ragu-ragu

"ah cha oppa .. ne aku memang dekat dengannya , memang ada apa ?"

"annio , gwechanayo"

Seusai makan mereka menuju ke wahana the tomb of horror , luhan sempat menolak kembali untuk masuk ke dalam sana , karena memang ia sedikit menghindari hal hal mistis / horror atau lebih tepatnya ia takut dengan hal-hal itu , ia merajuk-rajuk kepada sehun agar tidak masuk ke wahana itu namun apa daya , sehun justru menarik tangan luhan untuk masuk ke wahana itu , alhasil terjadi aksi tarik-menarik diantara mereka berdua yang berujung pada kekalahan di pihak luhan karena kekuatan sehun yang lebih besar dibanding luhan.

"ish kau jahat sehun-ssi !" bentak luhan sembari memukul-mukul lengan sehun

"haha , it's me , evil maknae" ucap sehun

Selama wahana berlangsung luhan tak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya dari bahu sehun , saat ada seseorang menyentuh lengannya , ia dengan segera memeluk sehun dengan erat , sehun sedikit tertawa melihat luhan saat ini , dengan jahil sehun menyentuh lengan luhan yang membuat luhan semakin menempel kepada sehun , kai dan kyungsoo yang berada di belakang mereka hanya bisa berekspresi seperti o_O , mereka bahkan lebih asik melihat sehun dan luhan dibanding dengan melihat hantu-hantu yang bermunculan

-STUDIO-

MC Jung : aaa ! lihat mereka ... ! wah jinjja

MC Shim : aih aku bisa overdosis melihat mereka !

-STUDIO-

Wahana yang terakhir mereka datangi adalah Camelot Carousel atau yang biasa disebut komidi putar , sehun terpaksa ikut karena permintaan dari luhan , saat luhan hendak menaiki salah satu kuda , sehun dengan manly-nya mengangkat tubuh luhan dan mendudukkannya di atas kuda yang sudah luhan pilih , kai juga sempat membantu kyungsoo naik ke kuda yang berwarna biru langit sebelum ia ikut naik di kuda yang berada di sebelah kyungsoo , sedangkan sehun , ia enggan untuk naik sehingga ia hanya berdiri di samping luhan.

"sehun-ssi mengapa kau tak naik ?" tanya luhan

"aku tak akan naik , aku menjagamu saja disini , lagipula aku ini kan namja"

"kai-ssi saja naik" tunjuk luhan pada kai , sehun hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan teman sepermainannya itu

"biarkan saja dia , aku tetap tidak mau naik"

"geurae , aku tak akan memaksa .. tapi bolehkah aku berfoto lagi denganmu ?" pinta luhan

"hmm baiklah"

Luhan mengarahkan kamera depan ponselnya ke arah dirinya dan sehun , luhan menggunakan pose V sedangkan sehun hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah luhan , setelah itu luhan terlihat mengetik sesuatu diponsel layar sentuh miliknya , sehun melihat ke arah phone case ponsel luhan , phone case itu berwarna hitam dengan gambar separuh hati dibagian kirinya , memang terlihat simple , namun yang ada dipikiran sehun saat ini adalah siapa pemilik case satu lagi agar gambar hatinya menyatu.

-Sehun studio-

PD : menurutmu siapa pemilik dari pasangan case tersebut ?

SEHUN : purple dizzy member ? ... vixx ? ... ah molla

-Sehun studio end-

.

[ 17.30 KST ]

Kini mereka telah usai bermain di lotte world , mereka berempat memutuskan untuk segera pulang agar tidak terlalu malam sampai di kantor agensi luhan dan kyungsoo , di dalam van , luhan dan kyungsoo tertidur dengan pulasnya sedangkan kai dan sehun sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing , dibutuhkan waktu 45 menit untuk sampai di sinsa-dong karena tadi sempat terjadi kepadatan walau hanya 15 menit , sehun dan kai dengan segera membangunkan luhan dan kyungsoo dari tidur mereka , setelah sepenuhnya sadar , luhan dan kyungsoo turun dari van setelah pamit kepada sehun dan kai.

END for Episode 2


End file.
